Embers of the Fire
by JJBluebell
Summary: takes place between X1 and X2. she's different, she has something he wants, he craves and he hates her for it, she hate his control, control she doesn't have, but in the end can the crater and the controller save each other or kill each other! R&R PLEASE
1. The Path

I remember the first time it happened, I was only six. the way she looked at me, like there was something wrong with her only child, like she wanted to run, and she did, she grabbed Rosie and told her to clean it up and tell no one, then just stared at me again, before bolting away from my room.

I couldn't help it, I didn't mean to, I swear it was an accident. She just wouldn't stop yelling at me! I was sitting in my room playing with my toys, Rosie, my nanny, the only person in this place that acknowledged me most the time, getting my clothes ready for school tomorrow. Rosie's always been pretty, with her long dark hair, slim figure, navy blue eyes and caramel skin. Then she just barged in, the overly skinny, fake breasted, peroxide blond drunk, I call mother. Screaming at me for spilling my orange juice on her Persian rug, scotch glass in hand. I don't know what happened, but as she threw her glass at the wall I just looked at the pieces and the next thing I know the glass is formed into a beautiful, oddly shaped dagger, aimed at my mothers throat. I wanted to kill her, for always yelling at me, for never being there, for never even trying to help me, but as I looked past her to Rosie she shuck her head, and the glass became broken shards on the floor again.

After mother left Rosie ran to me and held me as I cried. I couldn't understand how she wasn't terrified of me, when my own mother was, when I was. She just held me close and whispered sweetly in my ear "it's ok, mi chica, it'll be our little secret. We wont tell." I clung to her and sobbed "but what about Mother?" she stroked my hair lovingly "she wont tell. She's to scared, but I'm not. I know you are special and that's a good thing. Rosie's here, I'll take care of you." I latched onto her every word, and just like she promised mother never told, in fact she barely ever looked at me again and when she did her eyes held nothing but fear.

The next time was in school, I was twelve. I hated my school, full of snobby, nasty girls who hated me for nothing but my families money and my differences. Casey Kendal was the nastiest girl I'd ever met, she made my life hell. One day she just pushed to far, we were in the play ground, I was just reading under a tree, trying to stay out of everyone's way. Then she came over and snatched my book, it was my favourite, Alice in Wonderland, a gift from Rosie on Christmas. She called me a child and stared ripping out pages. Thorned vines shot out of the ground and rapped themselves around her legs, arms and throat, the sharp points slicing into her fragile skin. As she dropped the book, I clutch it and the freed pages to me tightly and the vine's realise her, while I run as fast as my feet would carry me. I moved schools after that, mother told father that it was slowing me down, holding me back and that she had found a better suited school for me, I never saw Casey again, but I heard she moved state, I'm guessing mother paid them off to save face.

This time was different than the last, I couldn't make it stop, I tried, I did. Father found out about the incidents, he had Rosie fired and she had to move down town. To a grotty, roach infested hellhole. I was bed ridden for three weeks after, the Kendal's reappeared, demanding more money. When I was healed enough to walk, I found out that Rosie's apartment had been broken into, her life seemed to be worth a TV and $600. I never cried so hard in my life. Father scoffed at the news and laughed when I asked for money to give her a proper burial, knowing her family was poor and could barely afford food, let alone a funeral. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to. I was his fault! the flames came out of nowhere, the curtains and mothers Persian rug went up instantly. He grabbed mother and his prised, priceless coin collection and ran, I ran upstairs and grabbed my only thing of true value, the Alice in Wonderland book Rosie had given me, the pages taped back into place.

After they put out the fire we were send to a hotel, father was happy of the insurance clime, but neither of my parents looked me in the eye after that.

The day of Rosie's funeral, that I'd threatened out of Father, her mother, Lolita, held my hand, her brother, Eli, looked down to me and smiled sadly as he gave the eulogy

"Rosie was the most loving, kind and giving person I ever knew. She never married or had kids, but she said she already had a daughter, Bethany, you may not have been hers but you were her world. When I first heard about my sisters job, I was mad, because I had this idea that she would be used as a slave for some snotty rich kid, but then I saw you two together. I'd never seen such love or devotion for someone who was just a maid, I know it wasn't your fault, that she loved you more than anyone and that you loved her just the same. So thank you, for giving that love to her, for making her so happy. I'm in your debt for that." he got of the stand and hugged me, with sadness and gratefulness "thank you" I cried.

At the wake Lolita pulled me aside and smiled "I have something for you" she pulled out a small silver box and placed it in my hand with care. I gasped in surprise as I opened it, finding ruby flames in the centre of a open silver circle, dangling from a sliver chain "it was meant for your birthday, she was so excited to see your reaction." I can feel silent tears fall from me "I cant accept this!" she took the necklace and fastened it to my neck "it is her final gift to you, so you must. With it remember my Rosie, our Rosie." I smiled to her as we cried together.

That night, returning to the hotel, I found my parents, a guy with red glasses and a woman with white hair standing in the parlour. They went quite as I entered the room "mother, Father what's goin on?" the strangers gave me weary, kind smiles and father said, emotionless "this is Mr Scott Summers and Miss Ororo Munroe. They are teachers at a school, for special children, like you." it clicked in my brain, their sending me away. I just nodded slightly and looked the two over, they seemed nice enough "bout time. I'll go pack." I walk into my room, not seeing the confused looks from the teachers, who expected me to make a fuss and not want to leave, or relived sighs of my parents for finally being free of the mutant child.

Ten minutes later I walked back into the parlour, an old gray duffle bag, a blue suitcase and my prised book. I went over to the two and sighed "ready, lets get goin." they looked at me oddly and Ororo asked sweetly "don't you want to say goodbye to your parents" I gave her a blank look "not particularly" and walked out, they followed and led me to the car. I fell asleep instantly and dreamed of a Rosie, my best friend.

When I woke it was to Miss Munro waking me gently "we're here sweetie, Scott's taking your bags to your room, while you and I go meet The Professor." I just nod "sure miss Munro" she smiled as I got out of the car "please call me Storm" I smile back and follow silently follow.

We get to the Professors office, Storm explaining to me who he is on the way, and I smile kindly to the man, taking the seat he offered "hello Bethany, welcome the Xaveir's school for the gifted. Now before you get settled we must establish what your mutations are, your accommodations, schedule and the rules " I give a fake smile "my mutations are glass control, earth control and I can create fire." he smiles kindly, grabs a red binder and hands it to me "good, well then, this is your criteria and you will be rooming with Kitty. Her mutation is the ability to walk through sold objects" I smile, flipping through the binder and sigh "that's fine" he nods and continues "alright, rules. Curfew is at ten o'clock sharp, no leaving the grounds without supervision and no use of abilities on other students or faculty, understood?" I nod again "you got it" he smiles and Storm shows me to my room. Its not to bad, two beds, two cabinets, two shelves and one bathroom, all equal. I unpack and shower quickly, I look myself over in the mirror, my milky skin contrasting with my dark, chocolate, collar bone length curls and my icy blue eyes, my curved hips and large chest announcing my womanhood, my petal pink lips matching my cheeks, I cant help but smile, I'm not a little girl anymore, I hope Rosie is proud, and head for the dinning hall with the map I was given in the binder.

As I sit in the Hall, people are staring at me as I try and eat my fries, all wondering about the new kid. Suddenly three students walk over to me, a girl, with a while streak in her hair, gloved hands and arms, about my size, a cute boy with sandy bland hair and ocean blue eyes and another boy, brown hair gelled back, his eyes a deep blue, I can see he doesn't care who I am and smile. They sit with me and the girl smiles "hi, am Rogue, this is Bobby and John. Welcome to Xaviers." I smile back "hi am Bethany" John scoffs, playing with a disposable lighter. I cant help the bitterness in my voice "you got'a problem?" he shakes his head, but before he can say anything a girl comes over a plasters a smile, a load of other girls standing behind her "OMG! I totally love those shoes they must had cost you a fortune." I look down to my feet and see a pair of sandals I stole from mother, just out of spite. I look up to the girl and shrug "don't know, their my mothers" she sits with me and the others look away, all but john who glares at us with hatred "well they are totally cute! Btw, if you want to avoid total social decapitation, don't hang with these losers." I look over and can see the hurt look on Rogues face.

I turn back and smile bitterly "what's your names?" she smirks triumphantly "am Sarah, this is Jubilee, Kitty and Hannah" I glare at them and bend down and take of the shoe's "you like the fucking things so much, have em, but if I ever hear you talking about them like that again, I'll make you eat your own intestines! Now fuck off!" I throw the shoes across the room and they glare at me before leaving. Rogue and Bobby smile at me, John roles his eyes

As the conversation went on john remained quite, whilst Bobby, Rogue and I talked. Then Bobby asked "so what's your mutation?" I smile and answers "Glass and earth control and I can create fire." they looked shocked and John spoke bitterly "create fire?" I nod lightly and he storms off. I look to the remaining two "what's his problem?" Bobby smiles sweetly "I can create ice, Rogue can drain and copy powers, but John can only manipulate the fire, he cant make it." I sigh in understanding. I feel for him, but hey at least he can control it, I'm a human lighter with some perks. I cant help but hate him a little for it, for the control I don't have.


	2. Burning

The last few weeks have been good, Kitty and I don't speak much, thank god. I spend most of my time with Rogue, Bobby and John, but he doesn't talk to me much, unless we're fighting, so fuck him. I find myself resenting Rogue and Bobby, their so happy, so perfect. Don't get me wrong, their my friends and I care about them a lot, but they are the 'it' couple, so happy and content, cant blame a girl for being a bit jealous. Luckily I've only set a few things on fire, the rec room couch, my bed and Kitty's hair. It seems that every time I touch someone lately I burn them, like last week I had a date with Scales, aka Blake, and when he went to kiss me, I almost burnt his lips off and then their was that incident in the hall, Jubilee just bumped right into me, on purpose, and before I could react, the arm she bumped me with was on fire. There have been other incidents to, So for now I'm taking a leaf out of Rogues book, no touching.

I'm sitting in the garden with Rogue, we're talking about my necklace, how I found the engraving on the back that I hadn't noticed before, it says _'You're the Embers of my Dreams'_, when Bobby and Pyro come over, I've taken to calling him that, as St John just don't suite him. He smiles that cheeky, evil grin at me, as Bobby smiles kindly "hello princess, Rogue" I roll my eyes at him "hay Bobby, Pyro" I say it with a bittersweet after taste as he flicks his latest disposable lighter. I grin to myself as I use a vine leaf to snatch it from him and throw it to me. I stand up as he looks at me with anger, his dark blue eyes nearing black "give it back!" he growls, inching closer to me. He my be a dick, but he's still hot when he's mad, and fun to mess with "I don't think so. Think of it as pay back for burning my English assignment last week." which he did. I got two weeks detention for that.

I can see he's ready to attack and bolt, running for the woods. He follows me and screams "GIVE IT BACK" I just giggle and keep running, when I feel the weight of his body tackle me. I instantly stop giggling, remembering the touching rule, and try to wriggle out from under him, But he has me pinned and I start to flame up. I stop moving, encase I hurt him more, but he doesn't move from the flames. In fact they don't even seem to hurt him at all. He looks me in the eyes and growls "GIVE. IT. BACK." I grown "don't be an ass, its in left my pocket. If you move I can…" but before I manage to finish the sentence his hand is roaming through my pocket and grabs the lighter. He pulls it up to my face and snarls "unlike you I cant create it. These are all I have, don't fucking dear take them again." I look into his rage filled eyes and realise, his fire is his world, his lifeline, the thing that keeps him grounded. I just nod slowly and say truthfully "am sorry, I took it to far." his face softens and he nods lightly. As he stands he offers me his hand and I take it, but the minuet I'm on my feet he bites "bitch!" I smile and snap back "dick" then his grins back where it should be, and alls right with the world.

It's Christmas and most of the kids have gone home. Bobby went to spend it with his family and Logan took Rogue away for the holidays. So here I am, in the rec room, alone, on Christmas eve, just fucking grate!

As I sit channel flicking, I hear that annoying voice say from behind me "well hello princess E." I groan, he's been calling me that since Bobby told him about my necklace "go away Pyro" He bounces next to me on the couch "what you still doin here? Mommy and daddy running late?" I just sit, flicking, "something like that?" he snatches the remote from me and glares "well am sure their sorry, what with the truck of goodies that just showed up with your name on em." he says, standing, dropping the remote. I stare after him and follow quickly "what are you talkin bout?" he just keeps walking to the entrance hall. I sigh as I see a mountain of presents, Jean and Scott smiling at me as I walk in "Beth, these just arrived for you." and she hands me a card. I look over to Pyro, who's leaning against the far wall, playing with another disposable lighter.

As I open the card, I look to my teachers who clearly want to know what it says. So I read aloud "Dearest Bethany, we're sorry we cant bring you home, but we've been called away on business. We hope you enjoy your gifts and have a lovely Christmas. The Navarro's have also sent you a gift. Its in the green paper bag. Love, Mother and Father." I didn't expect anything less. I look over the mound and see the green paper bag. I reach over and grab it quickly, then turn to my teachers "send the rest to St Mary's. the all girls school orphanage in town. don't tell them where it came from, just drop it off." I turn on my heels and walk to my room. Not really noticing the surprised looks of the three people.

I walk happily into my room and jump on my bed, not even bothering to close the door. I pull the cheaply, floral paper rapped present from the bag and read the little card attached "Dear Bethy-girl, I found this in Rosie's room, thought it belonged with you. Merry Christmas Eli." I smile and tear the paper apart to find a powder blue photo album 'Happy Memories' scripted across the front. I open it to see a picture of me and Rosie, her first day at work, we're covered in mud, in some park, laughing hard. I tear up as I flip through the book, recalling each image, reciting each passage. But it ends half way through, with a picture of Rosie and I at her family's annual barbecue. I sob with a smile, then hear a voice say from my door "you ok?" I don't bother wiping my eyes, but just turn to him, and smile "yeah, am good." I close the book and place it lovingly on my shelf next to my Alice in wonderland book. I look back to him, now wiping away my tears "you come to torment me about something?" I say sarcastically and he smiles, our usual banter braking the uncomfortable silence "maybe later. Jus wondering why you gave all your stuff away. Must have cost your folks a small fortune!" I nod lightly, laying back on my bed "yeah it probably did. But I expected it, those people don't want me anywhere near them, and they'll send me all that shit to make me stay here and make everyone else thing they give a rats ass." he nodded silently, walked over to the bed and sat next to me "parents suck!" I laugh in agreement "that they do. When am older an I a have kid, I'll be the best mom, make sure their happy and tell them I love them everyday." I stare at the sealing as I say this and he lays next to me, so we're top and tail. "me to. My parents hated me before they even found out I was a mutant. bastards." I shake my head at his sarcastic tone "ditto. They didn't even want me, but grandma wanted a grandkid, mother loved her, father loves mother, guess at the end there just wasn't enough left for me."

I feel sleepy as he says "yeah, screw em. We don't need those fuckers." I nod in agreement "yeah, just need to mess with you an my day brightens." he kicks me lightly in the arm "bitch!" and I smile "dick!" he sits up and says "it's late, am goin to bed. Do me a favour and don't burn down the school while am in it!" I but on my best pout "aw, but then where's the fun." he chuckles and leaves, shutting the door behind him. I turn on my side and slip into the covers with a smile. Knowing that when he gets to his room he'll find a Shark painted Zippo, and a small note that reads _'sorry I took it to far. At least this one'll last - E' _he'll know who it is. I think to myself as I caress my ruby flame necklace, because that's who I am now, I'm not the scared, helpless, little Bethy-girl anymore. I'm Ember.


	3. Control

Its summer now, and the four of us have become inseparable. Pyro and I still take the piss out of each other, but its all in good fun. Mostly. Bobby and Rogue are all cutesy all the time, but whatever, their my friends and I'm happy their happy. The teachers where trying to help me with my fire starting, but they couldn't contain it. So they had Pyro and I start training, I'm getting better, but sometimes my emotions get the best of me, In all my powers.

Like the other week, Jean took us girls shopping, we were meeting with the guys and Scott latter, Rogue and I were trying on some dress's, I was trying a three-quarter sleeved Red knee length flow dress, with small red strap heels to match, the red contrasting greatly with my ivory skin and icy eyes, whilst Rogue tried a long sleeved, spiral paten green maxi dress with lime green gem sandals. She looked good, we both did "well look who it is, rich bitch and poison skin." I glare to Jubilee and her cronies "says the human firework! Come on Rogue lets go change and pay." but as we turned to leave she shouted "hey Rogue! What's it like not being able to satisfy your man, or even touch him without killing the poor fucker?." she giggled and I turned in complete rage, hearing Rogue sniffling beside me and screamed. All the windows and mirrors smashed and the shards formed a tornado around Jubilee, slicing her skin and hair. I wanted to kill her, to slice each fragment into her and hear her cry. Watch her brake.

Rogues hand shook me from my murderous thoughts and I turned to her, her face coated in horror and uproar, the glass fell to the ground instantly and I turned to the bully. Her once long, waist length hair was unevenly chopped up all over the top of her head, her skin and clothes hacked to peaces, her eyes filled with tears, but I felt no remorse, it was her own doing really.

I then realised that the public eye was on us. I looked to the horror and terrier of each normal person in the room. I quickly grabbed mine and Rogues clothes, then threw a $50 note at the registrar, clutched Rogues hand and ran, but before I left I looked up to the cameras and closed my eyes, concentrating like Pyro told me, then there was smoke coming from the security surveillance room, I sent a flame to the tapes. Then practically flew from the store.

I got three months detention and all privileges revoked, that means banned from the rec room, no deserts, no phone and only being able to leave my room for class. Jubilee got two months detention, two fucking months! It was her fault!… But on the plus side, her and the Jubilet's wouldn't dare say anything about Rogue again. That made me smile.

I'm laying in my bed, flat on my stomach, legs in the air, Kitty is only god knows where, listening to my Paramore CD, 'Let the Flames Begin' chiming through the speakers. I smile at the words and sing along softly _"…A memory remains just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen. To let the flames begin, So let the flames begin…" _as the door creeks open I stop singing and turn to see Pyro, grinning cheekily and with a glint in his eye, the same glint as a cat who found the open cream and caught the bird all in one day "Hey Ember" he whispers, he's the only one who calls me that, everyone else calls me Beth, a name I'm growing to hate.

He nudges the door closed and jumps over to the bed and lays next to me, its then that I notice the backpack "Pyro, what's with the bag?" suddenly he's like the Cheshire cat as he opens it, tipping it upside down, making a mountain of candy. I look at the mound with longing, but before I can ask he answers "you looked sugar deprived in class and I know how bad you get without your candy fix." I reach my arms out and hug him, he doesn't expect it, "Pyro thank you!" I smirk and pull away. He fixes his hair nervously and I laugh "your still a dick. A thoughtful dick, but still a dick!" he smiles at this as we start digging into the candy stack.

As I bite into a red liquorice whip he smiles "I saw Jubilee earlier. Fuck, you really did a number on her" he laughs and I think on the other day, when I attacked her in the store "yeah, I think I went to far." his smile drops as he also drops a taffy square, looking me in the eye "fuck no! that tramp deserved it. She's needed putting in her place for a long ass time. Am just pissed I missed it." I smile at him sadly "I know, its just that ever since the other day, things have been weird with Rogue, hell, even Bobby wont look me in the eye!…their avoiding me." I look down at my fingers, playing with the red whip. I can feel his eyes on me "their just a bit freaked, they'll get over it." his voice is soothing and sweet. I look up to him and ask curiously "and your not freaked?" he grins again and leans forward "nope, I think it's kinda cool. If that makes me fucked up, then so be it." I laugh and throw a piece of candy at him. He looks at me in fake horror and we start a candy fight. I don't know how he dose it, makes me feel better, but he dose.

It's been almost a month when Rogue knocks on my door, I assume its Pyro at first and smile brightly as I open it, but my smile dies as I see my sad, nervous friend "Rogue, what are you doin here?" I question blankly. She looks even sadder at my lack of emotion "can we talk?" she mumbles and I step aside and shut the door after her. I turn and rest my back against the cold wood, my arms crossed and I look straight at her, but she cant look at me "so what you wanna talk about?" she sniffles and says "look am sorry. I just freaked, I mean, I've never seen anything like 'dat before." she takes a step closer and raises her eyes to meet mine, her tears shining in the light of the room "can you forgive me? For bein such a sucky friend?" I feel my lips twitch into a smile, and sigh "I suppose." I say in a light hearted tone. She smiles warmly and says "thank you Beth" and we hug gently, as not to touch each others skin.

Finally, three months and its finally over. Thank you god. I sit in Museum food court with my three friends, next to Pyro, as he plays with his Zippo and taunts the boys. I smile as they ask "why you bein suck a dick?" and he glances at me, knowing that's what I call him "because I can!" I can see Rogue and Bobby getting board and they tell him to knock it off when he says "we're just having some fun?" and Bobby looks to me for support and I shrug. He glares back at Pyro and says "why don't you stop showin off?" and he looks at me and Rogue "what for them? I cant help it if your girlfriends getting excited, but we know Embers have some fun with me here." he turns to me with his trademark grin as one of the brothers snatch the lighter from his hand.

He stands in anger, but one of the brothers blocks him from the one with his lighter. I stand up behind him, knowing how protective he is of the Zippo, and glare at the boys. The smoker looks to Pyro "suddenly your not so tough." and then brings the cigarette to his lips, I know what's going to happen before it dose. He winks and the boys right side catches fire, I cant help but giggle with Pyro at the scene as Bobby puts the guy out. Suddenly the whole museum is frozen in place. We look around in wonder at the statue like people, I go to the half frozen dude and snatch the Zippo from his grasp angrily as Bobby swears to Rogue "I didn't do this!" and then the professor rolls in "no. I did." I walk back over to my friends "and the next time you feel like showing off, Don't!" he glares to Pyro. As attention turns to the TV about the mutant attack, I slide next to Pyro and slip the cold metal into his warm hand. Our figures linger and he looks at me with a real smile and mouths 'thanks' I just smile back and we reluctantly pull our hands apart and leave the museum, quickly heading for the buses outside.

The bus rocks slightly, I curl up in my seat feeling sleepy, I look forward to Rogue and Bobby who are facing us and smile "it was kinda funny" Pyro smiles at me as Bobby moans "no it was stupid. He could have gotten us all in big trouble." I hate that word 'trouble' reminds me of times in my life when I got in 'trouble' with father and I shudder at the memories "you ok?" Pyro asks next to me, feeling my skin shake. I smile back at him weakly "yeah and fine." he knows it's a half truth, but wont push, he knows I'll tell him if I want to later, if not he'll drop it. I look over at my other friends and smile "am taken a nap someone wake we when we get back to school. They nod and I rest my head against the window, the swaying bus taking me to dreamland.

I wake to the hand shaking my knee gently "Ember, girl wake up." I lift my head up from a softness that seemed to comfy to leave "we're back at school and the last ones on the bus." I look up and realise my pillow is Pyro's shoulder. I move away slowly and sigh, looking up at his deep blue eyes "sorry for using you as my human pillow" he shrugs lightly, that's when I notice his lack of brown leather coat and the soft sheet over me. I look down at his coat and back up to him confused "you looked cold. You kept shaking." I nod with a small smile "thanks Pyro" I hand him back his coat and he helps me up, but doesn't let go of my hand until we're off the bus.

The next day I'm in the rec room with my friends, Pyro and I playing Mario, I'm Princess Peach and he's Mario and I'm kicking his ass! Bobby and Rogue are having a thumb war. Pyro and I share a knowing look, we pause the game and glance over as they get closer, ready to help if we have to. But as they lean in a motorbike roars and Rogue smiles to us all as she scampers after the rider. Logan's home. I look to Pyro as Bobby follows "wanna say hi?" he leans back and glances out the door to the three "nah. Let them have the awkwardness on their own." I smile at him and he tilts his head slightly "what? I got something on my face?" he give his face a few smiles and I shake my head as realisation hits me "no. its nothing. Now play so I can beat you already." he grins again and we carry on playing, but I lose, my mind to focused on my discovery. _**I'm crushing on Pyro!**_


	4. Running

Later that night, the same night that Logan returned, Pyro and I are sitting in his and Bobbys room, we've just snuck back in after going to the Base nightclub in town, Bobby let us in through the kitchen. We're not drunk, mostly because they wouldn't serve us beer, but we still had fun, we danced and flirted and Pyro got us thrown out for punching a guy, who mysteriously caught on fire, but he had it coming, after all the asshole did grab my ass and call me Sugar. I stashed some pj's in here earlier and changed in the bathroom. I'm wearing a old, slightly baggy pink-red evil bunny t-shirt and some scarlet sweat pants, my hair tied up into a high pony, my side finge spliting on both sides, frameing my pail, rosy face. I walk out of the bathroom and find Pyro laying on his bed in black shorts and a grey t-shirt, his hair it's usual gelled back, sleek style and smile "so what now?" I ask as I crawl next to him and lay on my side.

He stares at the cealing and asks "who's Rosie?" I finch slightly at the question and look at him in shock "you mention her every know and then, I don't even think you notice." he turns to me, laying on his side, I smile sadly "she was my nanny, my best friend, the only person who tried save me from father, the only one I could trust,…before I came here. She knew what I was and she didn't run like mother did or send me away like father. She told me I was special and that she loved me." I tear up at the memory "what happened to her?" I look past him and sob "she died, father found out she kept my secret and sent her away, she was killed for a tv and a few hundred bucks!" I cant hold myself up anymore and cry "she was the only person in the world who ever loved me!" he pulls me to him and holds me close "am sorry Ember, am so sorry" he whispers into my ear as I cling to his shirt.

As we pull away slightly he looks from my eyes to my lips and smiles lightly "when I was a kid we had this white husky dog called Taser. I loved that dog. One night my dad, Frank, got drunk and was beating on me, Taser started biting and scrachin at him. Frank went ape-shit, he grabbed a orniment and hit him with it, he went straight down. I know he wasn't a person, but he was my best friend." I look at him sadly and raise my hand to strok his smooth soft cheek "you still lost him, like I lost Rosie. We're the same, we're special, just like she said." he leans into me and his lip's graze mine, we move closer but suddenly a defaning screech rips away our moment and we each grip our ears in agonising pain.

As the pain stops he cups my face in his hands "are you ok?" I nod as he snatches up his Zippo. He takes my hand and we run out to find our friends, as we leave the room we can hear the helicopters from out side "what the fucks goin on?" I mutter to him as we rush with the crowd, scanning each face for Bobby and Rogue. We see Bobby get out of a lift and stumble to a stop "where's Rogue?" he asks franticly and we shrug, his fiery warm hand still in mine. He run's off into the direction of her room and we follow, but thankfully meet her half way and head with her, but as we see two shadows at the window we still. As the widow explodes we head back in the other direction, I have the glass move behind us to stop anyone from following and can hear their screams.

As we reach the lower level we see some body's and head the other way, but are cornered by more men. Suddenly Logan pounces from above and slaughters them. We follow him to the escape root, but he shuts the entrance on himself "Logan!" Rogue screams after him, but a scream "come on we got'a go!" and we carry on down the steps. But as we reach the bottom she begs us to go back for him "he can handle himself!" Pyro argues his hand now detached from mine. I turn to him "he saved us!" he looks into my eyes and with a grunt we each run back up the steps, opening the door silently we asses the situation and Bobby puts a wall of ice between them and us, Logan seems pissed, reluctant to leave, so I leave them to it and start heading down with Pyro. They soon catch up as we run down the tunnel, leading to the garage. We get into a blue sports car and rush out from the grounds.

I'm curled up in the back with Pyro and Bobby, holding myself "am cold" I mutter and Pyro raps a overly warm arm to my shoulders and knees, giving me a pleasant tingling feel "what the hell was that back there?" he questions, our only answer is Stryker. Pyro leans forward and puts on some music, resulting in some nasty ass boy band, he is told to sit back after finding some weird phone and puts his arms around me again. We then decide to go to Bobby's, as that's the closest to Storm and Jean. I fall asleep in Pyro's arms, I can see Rogues jealous eyes in the mirror, not because Pyro's holding me, but because he can.

As we walk into Bobby's he call's out to his family and offers to get some clothes for the others an some shoes for me. While Logan raids the kitchen, with Bobby and Rogue upstairs looking for clothes, Pyro and I scan the pictures "he really is the boy next door isn't he. Its not fair." without looking away from the pictures he nods "no it's not. He gets the perfect fucking family. Five buck they'll probably be ok with the mutant shit to, while ours hated us even before it." he turns his head to me and says with all seriousness "we're not like them, we're not perfect. I never told anyone the crap I told you." I smile up at him "ditto." and rest my head on his shoulder. Just then Bobby comes down with some clothes for Pyro, a thumb hole long sleeved t-shirt, gray sweats and some old slippers, with a pair of white sneakers for me, probably his mom's.

When Pyro comes out of the bathroom, fully changed, we hear some voices from the kitchen "looks like they reunion started without us" he jokes and comes to stand next to me, leaning on the cabinet facing the couch. After a moment everyone walks into the living room with us "and who are they?" the man, his dad, asks "this is Beth and John" I wave weakly and Pyro tilts his head in acknowledgment. They sit around as Pyro clinks his lighter "so…when did you first find out you were a …" she cant bring herself to say it and I hate her for it "mutant?" Pyro finishes for her and she snarls "can you cut that out?" he just looks at her blankly. His dad tries to explain that he thought Bobby was gifted and Rouge jumps in saying "he is gifted" and his mother cuts in "we still love you Bobby. Its just this mutant problem…" I stand stern and straight at this, jumping in before she can finish "problem? there is no fucking problem!" they all turn to me and Logan steps forward "Beth, calm down." but I wont, I refuse "no! this is bullshit! I spent my whole life shit scared, backed into a corner, praying my parents would forget to come back this time, or my father to just stop beating me. My mutation's made me stronger, saved me from them and sent me to Xavier's, where I finally wasn't alone, where no one was trying to hurt me or any of that shit. And you think that we're some sort of fucking problem!" the windows, mirror and tea set started shaking, the plant in the corner growing to the sealing and my arms blazing. I feel a hand turn me and see Pyro who cups my face in one hand and holds my burning hand with the other "Ember it's ok. Am here, am here. Just breath. Your not alone." I realise I stared crying somewhere in my rant.

I look into his dark blue eyes as the plant shrinks, the glass stops shaking and the flames die down "that's my girl" he grins wiping at my tear tracked cheeks. Bobby's brother bolts upstairs and his mother sighs "this is all my fault" his arms still round me Pyro says "actually they discovered it's the male that carry's the mutant gene and passes it on. So…its his fault." I laugh at this as Bobby and the others glare at us "and they say you never listen in class" I smile and he grins with a low chuckle, earning us even harder glares.


End file.
